


Silver Lining

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Giving Birth, Knotting, Mermaid!Reader, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Dean & Sam discovers that {Y/N} is a mermaid





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam decided since there was no hunt that they would take {Y/N} to a Lake hidden near their bunker, {Y/N} got out of the Impala but she sat on the back.

“ I can’t believe they did this. Especially Dean, he will be getting punished for this.” {Y/N} said to herself, she was the girlfriend of the infamous Dean Winchester, she came across the Winchester Brothers in 2006 after a werewolf hunt went slightly wrong.

“ Amazing view.” Dean said as he smiled, both he and Sam watched as the waves in the Lake moved calmly, but Dean sees {Y/N} crossing her arms, turning her back on the brothers, her skin rippled as she heard the water calling her, but she growled lowly.

“ Oh come on, {Y/N}, why won’t you enjoy the view with us?” Dean asked his hunter friend, he liked her, but he didn’t know what she was hiding, she would always steer clear of water when she was in motels or at the bunker, she would always lock the door to the showers.

“ I told you that I don’t like water.” She replied, her head stuck up, Sam just smiled at her response, he watched as Dean smirked, what was his brother planning, it worried him, but he watched as Dean went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she stiffened but relaxed as Dean placed his head on her shoulder, but she lets a small purr erupt from her throat, Dean loved it when she did that, but he knew that she was hiding something.

“ Baby?” He asked her, she wasn’t letting up, he then picked her up, she stiffens up, Dean carried her close to the deck, she wiggled and tried to get out of his grip.

“ Dean, let me go!” She exclaimed as she glared at him, he smirked at her, he thought about it then dropped her in, Sam runs over as Dean see bubbles coming up as {Y/N} went under the Lakes water.

 “ Is that supposed to happen?” Sam asked as Dean’s eyes watched the water, {Y/N} never came up, Dean was getting worried by the second, but she did surface, but her clothes were gone, she stared at Sam and Dean, her long {H/C} hair blocked her chest from being exposed, Dean and Sam see that she doesn’t have legs, but a tail, a blue scaled tail with fins across the rear and sides.

“ {Y/N}?” Dean asked as he was surprised, she was crying, she shakes her head and dives, leaving the brothers, mostly Dean surprised, his girlfriend is a mermaid?

“ Dean? {Y/N} is a….” Sam questioned his older brother, but Dean was in a slight trance, he kind of understood why she didn’t tell him.

“ Sam, I’ll worry about it.” Dean said as Sam watched his brother, Dean, sit down on the dock, Sam just goes back to the car and gets inside, Dean on the other hand sits at the dock, waiting for his girlfriend to come and explain all this to him.

“ Please come back, {Y/N}, I love you.” Dean whispered, but unknown to him, {Y/N} was hiding under the deck, she quietly dove down and went to the bottom of the lake, she found a rock and laid on it, her fins moving about to the current, crystals lighting up the bottom of the lake, but the surface couldn’t see it.

                                                                                                                                             

“ I thought I could hide it.” {Y/N} said as she felt salty tears fall, but the water carried them away, she sees her necklace upon her neck glowing, the crystal that Dean had gotten her, she remembered what he said when he gave it to her.

 

_“ For you.” Dean said as he smiled to her._

__

_“For me?” showed her a box, {Y/N} smiled at it, she opened it and it revealed the precious material he had found in the bunker._

_“ Dean. It’s too much.” She exclaimed as it glowed, but he smiled, he takes it out of the box and places it upon her neck._

_“ The bunker notes say it is an amulet that protects you from harm.” Dean explained as the necklace glowed, {Y/N} smiled before kissing her lover._

“ I have to face him.” {Y/N} said, she moves her tail and swims up to the surface, her {H/C} hair covering her chest, she sees Dean, his emerald eyes find hers, she swims slowly to him, her tail leaving small waves behind her, when she reaches the deck, Dean is staring down upon her, he sees her {E/C} eyes watching him.

“ Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked as she lifted herself up, she has her upper body on the dock and next to Dean, half her tail is in the water.

“ I was afraid.” {Y/N} said as she turned her head to him.

“ You were afraid I was going to hunt you, weren’t you?” He asked her, she nodded, some tears escaping her eyes, he lifted his hand and wiped the tears away, she lifted the rest of herself up and sat her scaly butt down on the deck and sat next to him.

“ So you’re a mermaid?” He asked her, she smiled at his question, she turned to him, her wet {H/C} hair still covering her chest.

“ Yes, Dean, I was born like this.” {Y/N} replied to his question, he smiled at her, the tail’s end making small waves as it flipped about the water.

“ So when you get wet, you lose your clothes?” Dean asked as she smiled.

“ They vanish like magic, they return when I’m dry.” {Y/N} explained, he smiled at her reply.

“ Hey {Y/N}?” He asked, getting her attention, her {E/C} eyes staring into his own, his smiled to her as he held her cheek.

“ Let me be clear, you never and I mean never hide anything from me.” Dean told her, she smiled at him, he leaned in and kissed her, she pressed back, they pulled back as {Y/N}’s blue tail turned back into her legs and her clothes came back, she was dried, the two got up.

“ Could we come back and swim?” Dean asked as she smiled, she places her arms around his neck.

“ Yes Dean we can.” {Y/N} replied as he smiled to her.

“ Like Elvis said , “ The truth is like the sun, You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away.” “ Dean told her, he took her hand.

“ I guess this really is a Silver Lining.” {Y/N} said as they went to the Impala.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes {Y/N} to the Lake again, this time she gives him a surprise

It’s been about two weeks since Dean found out that {Y/N} is a mermaid, he loved her anyways.

 

“ Hey , Sam, {Y/N} and I are heading out.” Dean yelled to his brother.

 

“ Be back soon.” Sam exclaimed, but the couple was already out the door, Dean got into the Impala and {Y/N} got into the passenger seat, Dean started up the Impala and then drove out of the bunker.

 

“ So the Lake?” He asked as she smiled at him, {Y/N} nods to his question, he smiled to her, he drove to the Lake, {Y/N} eagerly got out and stared at the water.

 

“ I’m glad you don’t have to hide anything from me.” Dean told her as he got out of the car, he removed his clothes, he had swimming trunks on, {Y/N} bit her lower lip, Dean just smiled to her, he walked over to her and kissed her, his lips felt so harsh against hers, but {Y/N}’s lips soften them with such smooth yet welcoming warmth that Dean hadn’t felt in so long, the two pulled apart.

 

“ Come now.” {Y/N} says with such a way about her, it intrigues Dean to follow her, but as she was about to get to the deck, she stooped, confusing Dean, but she turned around, her {E/C} eyes watched him, she slowly removed her clothes, letting each piece of material fall from her.

 

“ {Y/N}?” He asked, but she smiled, her long {H/C} hair covered her chest, she goes to the deck, Dean was right behind her, {Y/N} stopped at the deck’s edge, she wrapped her arms around his neck, Dean felt blood rushing, his heartbeat loud, {Y/N}’s scent of leather, raspberry and roses overwhelmed him.

 

“ Come.” {Y/N} told him, she looked at the sky and saw the full blue moon in the sky, giving its reflection to the water.

 

“ {Y/N}?” He asked, but {Y/N} just dove in, bubbles arose as she disappeared into the water, Dean jumped in after her, he surfaces and so does {Y/N}, her tail keeping her afloat, she smiled at him, he swims to her, but she moved away.

 

“ Catch me.” She exclaimed, she begins to swim and Dean swims after her, the two moved about the water, letting the cold lake keep them swimming, Dean didn’t feel the cold, but {Y/N} did, she was so used to it at this point, but she didn’t pay attention to Dean, her attention was on the moon, but soon {Y/N} felt arms around her, she turned her body, it was only Dean.

 

“ Gotcha.” Dean told her with a smile, she smiled back at him.

 

“ Do I get a reward?” He asked, she chuckled.

 

“ I do have one for you. There is a catch, do you trust me?” {Y/N} asked him, Dean smiled at her.

 

“ I trust you with my life {Y/N}. I love you.” He told her, she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, warmth filled him, but he felt his legs twitch.

 

“ Relax.” {Y/N} told him, he did as she told him, he felt his legs burn, then nothing, he tried kicking his legs, but it felt like a slight weight was pulling him down.

 

“ {Y/N}?” He asked as she smiled.

 

“ I may have turned you into a Merman.” {Y/N} said with a smile, he was slightly shocked, he tried to move, but his tail wouldn’t, he lifted his lower self, and it revealed a grey black tail.

 

“ Is it permanent?” He asked her, she chuckled at him and shook her head.

 

“ It’ll only last about a night, tomorrow morning, when the sun rises, you’ll be back to normal.” {Y/N} explained, he smiled at her, she took his hand and pulled him under, Dean held his breath.

 

“ Dean, you don’t need to hold your breath.” {Y/N} said with a smile, Dean let out the air he was holding it and breathed the water in, it was easy.

 

“ This is amazing.” Dean said with a smile, {Y/N} takes his hand in hers.

 

“ Follow me.” She told him, he moved his tail, letting the powerful fin move him, he followed {Y/N}’s blue tail down to the bottom where he saw crystals, he was amazed by the illumination, but he sees {Y/N} on a rock, sitting down.

 

“ Dean.” She said in a lustful tone, he swam to her and sat by her, she pressed a kiss to his lips, he wanted her badly, she had showed him so much over the years.

 

“ {Y/N}.” He growled as he pulled his lips away, her hair moved out of the way, revealing her chest, Dean pressed kisses down her cheek, leaving ghosting kisses till he got to her harden nipples.

 

“ Dean!” She moaned, her scales ruffled, but smoothed over, he wanted to love her.

 

“ Here!” She cried, gripping his hand and placing it close to her bottom, his hand moved, feeling where he touched, {Y/N}’s scales lifted up then smoothed over, he kept kissing her neck, but pulled away as he felt something emerge from him, but {Y/N} pulled him back, he felt himself becoming erected, he looked down at his dick, it was scaled, but he sees where {Y/N}’s tail starts from her lower hips to her skin had a slight change, a slit opens up where {Y/N}’s womanhood was.

 

“ Dean knot me.” {Y/N} said in a begging like way, Dean was confused, {Y/N} saw this.

 

“ Mermen or temporary Mermen have a knot, when merfolk mate, they mate for life, never feeling sexual love for anyone but their mate, but it can be the same for you and me, even if you are human, I was just thinking that….” {Y/N} explained to him, Dean smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek, she quieted.

 

“ {Y/N}? do you want me to mate you?” Dean asked as she smiled, she kissed him, and he got his tail close to hers, feeling his cock enter hers, it was so wet inside of her that Dean groaned against her.

 

“ It’s ok, Dean, I got you.” {Y/N} whispered into his ear, he pulled back then thrusted forward, feeling her cervix, like the tip of his cock kissed it, {Y/N} was mewling at the hot feeling inside her, Dean presses kisses against her neck, never losing his hot and quickening pace inside of her.

 

“ Dean, Please don’t make me wait.” She cried against him, he thrust faster and harder into her weeping core, he wanted to prove his love for her.

 

“ {Y/N} I’m gonna cum.” He growled into her ear, he felt the familiar feeling rising inside him, but the base of his cock was swelling, but he didn’t care, he then thrust hard and stilled, Dean’s knot inflated and he came hard within {Y/N}, he felt his very fertile seed being pumped into {Y/N}, she felt her cervix opening, letting Dean’s tip seal against it, his seed was being directly shot into her womb, Dean panted above her.

 

“ I love you so much Dean.” {Y/N} whispered as he smiled, she held him against her, she rubbed his back and he groaned, feeling yet another wave of cum enter her.

 

“ This feels amazing.” He told her, she smiled, the two stayed like that for half an hour, slowly Dean’s knot went down as Dean’s tip unsealed itself from {Y/N}’s slowly closing cervix, some of his cum made a seal, causing Dean’s fertile cum to stay within {Y/N}’s unknown fertile womb, he pulled out of her.

 

“ Let us return to the Impala.” Dean whispered to the sleepy {Y/N}, her {E/C} eyes went to his, she smiled and the two swam to the surface, with the help of Dean, {Y/N} got herself upon the deck, she carefully got her tail up with her body and waited to dry, {Y/N} leaned upon Dean’s shoulder, his head went to her.

 

“ I love you Dean.” She told him, he smiled at her profession of love.

 

“ I love you too {Y/N}.” He replied, she smiled at him.

 

“ I guess we are mated for life.” Dean told her, she slightly blushed at what he said.

 

“ I wouldn’t have it any other way.” {Y/N} says as she smiled at their situation, Dean turned to her and smiled.

 

“ So you have magic?” He asked as she looked up at him.

 

“ Yep.” She replied simply, he grinned mischievously at her.

 

“ Think you can give me the ability to knot?” He asked, she blushed at him, but nodded.

 

“ We have to wait till you’re human babe.” {Y/N} explained with a smile, they stayed like that till sunrise, Dean’s tail turned back into legs, he stuck his foot in the water and he didn’t sprout a tail.

 

“ Lets go home.” Dean said with a smile, {Y/N} got dressed and they went back to the bunker, their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can’t get enough of {Y/N}, but he scents that she needs him.

Dean woke up as {Y/N} was turning on her side of the bed, he smiled at her then placed a small kiss upon her temple before getting out of their bed.

“ I love you” Dean had whispered as he got dressed, {Y/N} stayed asleep, as he was about to walk out the door, he left the room and went to the kitchen where Sam was looking at his laptop.

“ Hey, is {Y/N} asleep still?” Sam asked his elder brother, Dean quirked his eye brows up at him, why did Sam need {Y/N}?

“ Yeah, she’s still out cold. Why do you need her?” Dean said to him, Sam just smiled at him and looked back at his laptop.

“ Because I kinda wanted to know about Mermaids.” Sam said as Dean chuckled at his brother’s curiosity.

“ Well, she has magic and turns at the slightest touch of water.” Dean told him, he took out a beer and took a swig from it, but the damn smell came back, he took it in, it smelt like pie and whiskey, but the two thing that stood out was the direct smell of Home and Baby.

“ Hey Sam?” Dean asked his brother, Sam, who looked up at his some what distraught of a brother.

“ Yeah?” Sam asked in light confusion, Dean turned to him and sighed.

“ Do you not smell that?” Dean asked as the smell was getting so much stronger, it made him groan, but Sam could hear it.

“ Smell what?” Sam asked as he could see Dean gripping the beer bottle tighter, almost as if it was gonna break.

“ How can you not smell that?” Dean asked as he was trying to find out the smell that was practically calling him.

“ Smell what Dean?” Sam asked, he was so confused by his brother’s behavior that it was starting to worry him.

“ Pie, Whiskey, Baby, Home.” Dean grunted out, he felt his blood pumping in his veins, Sam inhaled, but only smelt the bunker’s natural smell, nothing like Dean had described to him.

“ Dean, are you sure your ok?” Sam asked as Dean shook his head, trying to think where he first smelt the wonderful scent of the things he loved most.

“ I have to check on {Y/N}.” Dean said before strutting to his and {Y/N}’s room, leaving Sam confused and concerned, Dean got to the room and opened the door, the smell wafted his nose, there in the bed laid a sweating {Y/N} with a single cold sheet covering her, Dean shut the door and got to her.

“ {Y/N}?” Dean asked as he reached for her, as he touched her, she shivered.

“ Dean….please.” {Y/N} begged as she wanted him, the smell of Pie, Whiskey, Baby and Home wafted his nose again.

“ Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean asked as he was confused about what was wrong with her, she turned to him, her {E/C} eyes found him, she sat up and nuzzled his neck.

“ Take me Dean.” {Y/N} whimpered, he was confused about her request.

“ Baby what’s wrong?” He asked in a more firm tone, she shivered, her mate wanted to know what was wrong.

“ Heat. I’m in heat. Need your Knot” {Y/N} told him, she touched the slowly forming bulge in his pants, {Y/N} had given Dean the ability to knot her.

“ Baby.” He said in a calming way, Dean didn’t know what a heat was, but he knew his girl needed him, he got up and removed his clothes, he got into bed with her and her lips connected with his, he pulled her close to him, she inhaled his smell, Whiskey, Fresh Pine and Home, the thing she loved, she pulled back, but Dean’s lips went to her neck, kissing the skin as if it was the thing he needed to live.

“ Dean please, no foreplay.” {Y/N} begged as Dean, he grinned, his erection was against his stomach, the way it curved against him made {Y/N} bite her lower lip, he made her lay down, she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating under her hand.

“ As you wish.” Dean said before he positioned himself at her entrance then thrusted hard into her, making {Y/N} moan as he settled deep within her, Dean felt her wet warm walls surrounding her, he slowly began making love to her, {Y/N}’s hand went behind him and ingrained her nails and scratched slowly down his upper back.

“ {Y/N}.” Dean groaned as her nails came off his back and placed them upon his chest again, he began hitching his hips against hers, moving one of his hands down to her clit, he began rubbing inhumanly, she cried out, her juices soaking his cock more and more, Dean groaned as he felt his newly equipped knot swelling, he moved deeper and harder into her till he cried out her name.

“ DEAN.” {Y/N} cried as once again she felt the base of his cock swelling and locking him inside of her, he kept thrusting more and more, swiveling her hips, Dean groaned against her as he needed to cum.

“ {Y/N}.” He groaned, she felt her cervix slightly opening again, Dean’s tip again sealed itself against the opening and began to cum directly into her very fertile womb.

“ Dean.” {Y/N} whispered to her mate, her lover, her protector, Dean carefully flipped them over and laid {Y/N} upon him, he rubs her back, calming his lover.

“ What’s a heat?” Dean asked her, she sighed.

“ Mermaids go into a heat or a breeding period every year, mine just came a little early.” {Y/N} explained, Dean let the information soak in.

“ So, I’m essentially breeding you?” He asked her, {Y/N} lifted her head. Her {E/C} eyes found his green ones, she nodded and he smiled.

“ Let’s get some sleep.” Dean told her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is scared about {Y/N} because she collapsed and passed out, but Dean gets some news from Castiel.

It’s been about a month since {Y/N} has been to the lake, she thought about going later with Dean, but right now she was getting a freshly made apple pie out of the oven, she sets it down on the table to cool.

“ Hey baby.” Dean said as he sees {Y/N} had set a pie out upon the table, he walked over to her and placed a kiss upon her temple, she smiled at his advances towards her, he even gripped her hips softly against his slightly growing erection, but {Y/N} let out a groan, one not of pleasure, but one of hurt, Dean quickly caught this, he stopped and turned her around.

“ {Y/N}? Baby? You ok?” Dean asked as she placed her forehead into the palm of her hand, she didn’t feel so good, but she just decided to ignore the headache and the slight dizziness that wafted her.

“ I’m ok.” {Y/N} said with a smile, Dean felt like she was hiding something, but let it pass, {Y/N} pressed a kiss upon Dean’s lips, he pressed back, the two pulled apart, {Y/N} moved out of Dean’s way and got herself a glass, the dizziness was starting to bug her, everything was starting to spin.

“ Dean….”{Y/N} said as Dean turned to her, she took a step towards him, the glass falls out of her hand and breaks upon the floor, but he sees her eyes roll in the back of her head, she is falling, Dean swiftly catches her before {Y/N}’s head hits the floor, he cradles her in her arms like a child, Dean heard a door opening, but right now he didn’t care, not one bit, his only concern was for {Y/N}.

“ Hey! {Y/N}!” Dean asked her, but she didn’t respond, he put his head upon her chest, her heart was still beating, he lifted his head and carried her, Sam came into the kitchen.

“ Dean…what happened?” Sam asked as he sees an unconscious {Y/N} in Dean’s arms, her head was against his chest.

“ She collapsed, I caught her, but she passed out.” Dean explained to his brother, he was worried, what was wrong with her?

“ Lay her down Dean.” Sam said as Dean nodded, Dean took {Y/N} into their room, laying her down.

“ What is wrong Dean?” Castiel, the Angel asked as he appeared near the bed, Dean and Sam turned around to see the Angel staring down at {Y/N}.

“ Cas, what’s wrong with her?” Dean asked as he felt tears beginning to form, Castiel placed a hand over her and it out a bluish white glow, Dean had to cover his eyes, when the light stopped, Castiel turned to Dean with a stoic face, what was it that Castiel found? Was it bad?

“ Well….What’s wrong with {Y/N}?” Dean asked as he feared the worse for his mate.

“ Your mate is ok, just exhausted.” Castiel said as Dean was relived that she was ok.

“ Well what made her collapse?” Sam asked the Angel.

“ Half her energy is going to the growing baby inside her womb.” Castiel told them, Dean was in shock, {Y/N} was pregnant? As in his baby was inside her? His Mate?

“ Are you sure?” Dean asked as Cas tilted his head.

“ I am absolute, I can feel the pure energy that blooms from her womb is growing, the life that you’ve given it.” Castiel told Dean, Sam was a bit shocked, he was going to have a little niece of nephew, but what hit him the most was that Dean was gonna be a father, soon with the sound of wings fluttering, Castiel was gone.

“ Dean?” Sam asked his older brother, he turned to Sam, his little brother was confused and Dean smiled at the situation he got himself into.

“ I’m ok, I must have successful breed her during her heat.” Dean said with a smile, Sam was confused, and Dean could see it.

“ Could you give me some time with her? I’ll explain it later.” Dean said to him brother, Sam nods and leaves the room, Dean pulled up a chair, he got it to the side of the bed, he watched as {Y/N} slept, Dean hesitantly placed a hand upon her lower belly, he had another life depending on not only him, but {Y/N}, he couldn’t help but smile, he can’t push away the little life growing inside his mate, he would rather die than let that happen.

“ I’ll never leave you {Y/N}, your my mate and this baby, this life growing inside you means everything to me.” Dean whispered to her unconscious form, waiting for her to wake up and explain to her that she was pregnant and having his baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells {Y/N} that she's pregnant, but she explains that she needs time to think to think.

Dean still sat in wait next to the bed, watching as {Y/N} turns slightly, she was on her back, but her eyes open, blinking slowly, her eyes adjusting to the slightly blurry state, but they adjust quickly as she sits up, placing a hand upon her forehead.

“ Dean?”  {Y/N} asked as she turned to him, some of her {H/C} got in front of her left eye, he was smiling at her, but why?

“ {Y/N}, what do you remember?” Dean asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she began to think back.

“ Uh.. I remember that I got the apple pie out of the oven, you came in and I was feeling dizzy. Then absolutely nothing.” {Y/N} explained as she tried to get up, but Dean kept her sitting down, why must he be like this? She wasn’t fragile.

“ {Y/N}…you collapsed, I brought you in here and Cas came by.” Dean started as he stayed sitting, {Y/N} turned her body to his? What was wrong with her?

“ Well. What did he find?” {Y/N} asked as he stared down at her still flat stomach, he sighed as he shut his eyes, but lifted his head up and opened his green eyes, connecting to her {E/C} eyes.

“ {Y/N}, you’re pregnant with my baby.” Dean told her, it was like a lightning strike hit her, she leaned back, {Y/N} didn’t speak at all, she knew one thing, she had to think.

“ {Y/N}?” Dean asked as she got off the bed, she was heading to the door, but Dean got up and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to him, he sees fear in her eyes.

“ Baby?” Dean asked her, but she pulled away from him, he looked at her concerned as he tilted his head at her.

“ Dean.. I…” {Y/N} said as she took a couple steps back.

“ I have to think…” {Y/N} told him, Dean wanted to reach for her again, tell her that he would be there for her, his mate, but she left him there.

“ {Y/N}? Where are you going?” Dean called out as he sees she grabbed the keys to a car, getting into one, she started the car, then she drove off, she was gone.

“ Dean?” Sam asked as he went to the garage, he sees Dean shaking in anger.

“ Dean? Where did she go?” Sam asked as Dean turned to him, his head down, but Sam got in front of his brother, Dean lifted his head to face Sam, but the younger brother sees Dean had tears going down his face.

“ She left me Sammy.” Dean told Sam before he falls upon his knees and starts to cry, Sam got down on a level where his brother was.

“ Are you sure?” Sam asked as his brother looked at him, slightly sniffling.

“ She said she needed to think. What does that mean Sam?” Dean asked as Sam had a feeling that things would be alright.

“ Dean, give her some time, don’t run after her, she’s hasn’t been in this kind of situation before, give her time.” Sam told his older brother, Dean wiped the tears away and nodded, he hopes that {Y/N} will be coming back. At the Lake, {Y/N} sat on the dock, the water once again calling to her, but she sighed.

“ What are you doing, sweets?” A very familiar voice said as {Y/N} turned her head slightly, smiling at the familiar angel behind her, he sat down and watched her, staring out at the water.

“ Hello Gabe.” {Y/N} said as the archangel watched her, he had visited her whenever Dean nor Sam weren’t around, keeping her entertained, but right now, Gabriel could tell she needed some advice, comfort or both.

“ Like I said my little sweets…What’s wrong? Did Deano do something to upset you?” Gabe asked as he worried about her, he liked the mermaid that sat beside him, but the way her emotions wafted off her concerned him.

“ No, nothing like that.” {Y/N} replied with a small smile to him, but Gabe could tell she was upset.

“ Then why are you out here?” Gabriel asked more serious, {Y/N} turned to him and had a tear going down her face.

“ I just learned I’m pregnant.” {Y/N} said with a saddened voice, Gabe was surprised, {Y/N} always told Gabriel that she wanted to have a baby, but he could suddenly sense the little life inside her now occupied womb.

“ Why are you sad that you are pregnant, Sweets?” Gabriel asked as {Y/N} looked up at him.

“ I never thought it would be this soon Gabe. All those years of wanting it so badly, it happens, I just got overwhelmed.” {Y/N} confessed to the archangel.

“ That’s ok to be slightly overwhelming when you are expecting a baby.” Gabe said with a nod, but {Y/N} got up and so did Gabe.

“ I’m pregnant with Dean’s baby.” {Y/N} said as she placed a hand on her still flat belly, then she thought about Dean’s smiling face.

“ Oh damn. I left Dean at the bunker! I must have left him distraught! I gotta get back to him.” {Y/N} said quickly, Gabe just watched at her.

“ Then go to him.” Gabriel said, after he spoke he smiled at his friend.

“ Thank you Gabe.” {Y/N} said before leaving, as she got to the car, she heard fluttering wings, {Y/N} turned to see Gabriel was gone, {Y/N} smiled before she got into the car and drove back to the bunker, as she closed the garage after getting out of the car, she went inside the Bunker.

“ Dean?” {Y/N} called out, footsteps came her way, it was Sam.

“ Where’s Dean?” She asked, Sam sighed at her.

“ In his room.” Sam replied with a slight smile, {Y/N} nodded and went to their room, she opened the door to see Dean sitting on the floor, he looked up at her and quickly stood up.

“ {Y/N}.” Dean started, but {Y/N} walked over to him and embraced him, he was slightly taken aback, but hugged her back.

“ I’m so sorry, Dean.” {Y/N} grunted into his body, the two separated, but both sat on the bed.

“ Where did you go?” Dean asked as she sighed.

“ The Lake, I had to think.” {Y/N} confessed to her mate, Dean nodded to her.

“ So, pregnant huh?” {Y/N} asked, Dean smiled upon her.

“ I guess, that’s what Cas told me. He said he sensed the life inside you. The life I gave.” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck, {Y/N} chuckled.

“ That’s so cheesy.” {Y/N} said with a slight smile at the eldest Winchester.

“ Exactly, can this not be a chick flick moment?” Dean asked of her, but {Y/N} was already heavily smiling.

“ I think it’s too late for that.” {Y/N} said before laying down on the bed, Dean smiled before lying next to her, he inhaled her smell, placed a hand on her flat stomach, and the two fell asleep like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets home to find {Y/N} talking to her baby bump, but something unexpected happens.

Dean got home from a simple salt and burn, he walked into the bunker and sets his gun down upon the table, he begins to walk back to his room, but stops, the door to his room was slightly open, inside Dean sees {Y/N} on their bed, he watched as {Y/N} rubs her 25-week baby bump.

“ You are gonna love your Daddy. He takes out all the monsters in this world, I don’t know if your gonna want to learn how to hunt, but you will learn about the Supernatural.” {Y/N} whispered as she rubs the skin, Dean smiled at this and walked in, his mate looks up at him and smiles.

“ How long were you there?” {Y/N} asked as Dean takes his jackets off him, placing it upon a chair in the corner of the room then walking back to see {Y/N} sitting up, then rubbing the swell of her belly, Dean smiled and then sat down next to her, he places a hand upon her belly and rubs the swell containing his and her child.

“ What was the hunt like?” {Y/N} asked as Dean smirked at her.

“ Simple, got thrown a bit, but luckily found the body.” Dean said with a smile, {Y/N} at him and placed her head upon his shoulders.

“ What did you do today?” Dean asked as {Y/N} smiled at him.

“ Yah know, sleeping.” {Y/N} confessed as Dean kept his hand upon her swell of a belly.

“ I love you both. So much.” Dean said as he closed his eyes, he felt a somewhat little movement, {Y/N} had opened her eyes and watched Dean.

“ What?” {Y/N} asked, but the movement happened again, Dean looked up at her.

“ Is that?” Dean asked as he felt the movement again, he lifted her shirt slightly and got his head closer to her belly.

“ Dean. Dean? What?” {Y/N} asked as Dean began to rub the swell again, Dean stopped moving his hand and the movement was against his hand was like a small kick.

“ Was that a kick?” Dean asked as {Y/N} nodded, small tears are going down her eyes.

“ That’s my boy.” Dean said with a smirk, {Y/N} just rolled her eyes.

“ I have a feeling it’s gonna be a girl.” {Y/N} said with a smile, Dean kisses her and the two fall asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and {Y/N} are at a standstill, but everything comes to light

 “ Hey Dean?” Sam said as Dean was looking at his father’s journal, Dean had looked up.

“ Yeah, what do you need Sam?” Dean had asked he sees his brother turn his laptop to him, seeing that there was a case close by.

“ Well, we can’t leave.” Dean said as he turned to see {Y/N} asleep on the new couch, her 34 week belly under the blanket, but Sam sees the sleeping woman is fine, but unknown to them, {Y/N} was awake, but her eyes were shut.

“ Dean, I think she’ll be fine.” Sam said as Dean got up, sighing.

“ But how do you know that? Can’t we get Garth to do it?” Dean asked as Sam shakes his head at his older brother.

“ Dean, I know that you are worried about not being there for the birth of your child, but she isn’t going to be due for another six weeks at the most.” Sam explained to him, Dean sighed and looked down.

“ Sam, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Dean said as watched as {Y/N} gets up and places a hand upon her back then places her other hand upon the large swell of her belly.

“ What’s going on?” {Y/N} asked as she got to sit next to her lover, who rubbed her belly and felt the kick of his child.

“ Sam told me that there was a case nearby.” Dean explained to her, she smiled, but sadly, she can’t go on the case, she has been on lock down since Cas to Dean that she was pregnant.

“ Well, you better go.” {Y/N} said as he was slightly stiffened, Sam nods with her statement.

“ But…but…{Y/N} you’re close to giving birth.” Dean said as he stood up, but {Y/N} didn’t get up, she stayed sitting down.

“ Dean. You have to, the world doesn’t revolve around me, baby.” {Y/N} told him as she got up, but Dean wasn’t having it.

“ {Y/N}. Please be reasonable.” Dean said as he was worried about her and the baby’s wellbeings, but {Y/N} gets upset.

“ Dean. You be reasonable, even if I can’t hunt right now, you have to.” {Y/N} said as she got up, feeling a kick from her baby, Dean sees the slight wince upon her.

“ I don’t want to leave your side.” Dean said as he reached for her, placing a hand upon her shoulder, she sees the worry upon his face.

“ I know you don’t want to leave my side, but you’re a Winchester, the family business runs through your blood.” {Y/N} told him, he smiled then turned to Sam.

“ Alright, let’s go.” Dean said as Sam had already packed a bag of weapons collected, Dean kept by {Y/N}, but he kissed her before he left, {Y/N} went back to her spot on the couch and fell asleep. Three days had passed, Dean and Sam, the two found their creature,

“ We got him Sam.” Dean said as he had his angel blade, Sam grabbed the man and he turned him, the man smiled as he changed.

“ Awe you got me.” He said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows.

“ Gabriel…why are you causing trouble?” Sam asked as he had his angel blade ready to stab him, but he flicks the blade out of Sam’s hand and upon the floor.

“ I’m not causing trouble, I’m just doing a little redecorating.” Gabriel said with a smirk, but Dean didn’t appreciate this.

“ I don’t need to be her dick.” Dean said as he was thinking about {Y/N}.

“ Oh, I know, {Y/N} being so close to labor.” Gabriel said as Dean’s face slightly changed from anger to fury.

 “ How do you know? Cas?” Dean asked as he was shaking slightly.

“ No, my brother hasn’t told me anything, in fact I heard her crying and came down, {Y/N} told me when she ran off from you to think.” Gabriel said as he smiled at her, Dean yelled as he ran at Gabriel, but the angel moved and hit Dean on his head, the elder Winchester fell.

“ Son of a bitch.” Dean groaned as he placed a hand on his head.

“ Don’t worry Deano, {Y/N} sees me as a friend.” Gabriel said with a smile, but snapped his fingers and disappeared, Dean got up with the help of Sam.

“ So this case is over?” Dean asked as he would remember that Gabriel was a friend of {Y/N}, both Sam and Dean went home, as they got into the bunker, Dean went to the kitchen and got an ice pack for his hurt head, he goes into his room to see {Y/N} reading, she looked up and smiled at Dean.

“ Hey, your back.” She said as Dean smiled as he sat down the ice pack upon his head.

“ Yeah, your friend Gabriel was the problem.” Dean said with a slight smirk, {Y/N} chuckled at the way he said it.

“ He is a mischievous angel.” {Y/N} said, Dean smirked at her and placed a kiss upon her smiling lips, {Y/N} wanted him, but with her being so close to giving birth, she restrained herself.

“ What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” Dean asked as {Y/N} smiled upon her mate.

“ I wanted to have sex…” {Y/N} said as Dean smiled at her, then kissed her neck, she smiled and didn’t push him away.

“ But what’s stopping you?” Dean asked as he pulled away from her neck.

“ With me being so close to giving birth, I don’t think we can.” {Y/N} confessed to him, Dean smirked at her and got up, he started removing his clothes, but kept his boxers on, {Y/N} smiled and removed most of her clothes except for her bra and underwear.

“ Lets get some sleep.” Dean said as he got in bed with her, she smiled and the two fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get back from a hunt, only for {Y/N}’s water to break in front of both the Winchesters.

 “ Sam look out.” Dean called out, Sam turned to see the werewolf coming for him, Sam shoots at the wolf, but it dodges and ran further into the building.

“ Damn it.” Dean growled before going further into the building, he had to get back, he just had to. But back with the bunker, {Y/N} was eating some lunch, more or so some pie, she felt some heavy kicks from her baby, who was now 39 weeks inside her, feeling some slight pain, most likely a Braxton hick.

“ Easy there baby.” {Y/N} said as she relaxed, going on to finish her meal. Back with Dean and Sam, the two run after the lunar creature, shooting faster at it, a struggled cry came from the werewolf, it turned and snarled at Dean.

“ Bite this.” Dean said before he sot the werewolf in the chest, the creature howls before falling dead to the ground, but slight twitching came from the dead creature.

 “ Sam, we need to get back.” Dean said as the werewolf was dead on the floor, Sam knew why.

“ Dean we need to at least get rid of the corpse.” Sam said as Dean was slightly agitated but agreed with his brother, the two get rid of the werewolf’s corpse and get back to the Impala, Dean gets on the phone with {Y/N}.

“ Hey we are just done with the hunt.” Dean said as {Y/N} chuckled.

“ Thank you. I can’t wait for you to get back.” {Y/N} said as she was rubbing her large bump as Dean chuckled.

“ Well I will see ya soon.” Dean said with a smile, Sam smiled at his brother.

“ I miss you Dean. I love you.” {Y/N} said with a tear going down her face, Dean smiled at her confession, she was his mate.

“ I love you too, {Y/N}.” Dean confessed, {Y/N} smiled and chuckled.

“ Goodnight and see you when you get home.” {Y/N} said before hanging up, {Y/N} smiled as she placed the phone upon the counter, only for a harsh kick to stop her, she groaned and got to the couch.

“ Easy baby. I know you hate the small space inside me, but can you be a little patient?” {Y/N} asked, she felt the baby turn to her, as if agreeing with it’s mother, {Y/N} smiled and closed her eyes after pulling a blanket over her. Back with a driving Dean, Sam feels as if Dean was going too fast.

“ Dean? Can you relax? {Y/N} is gonna be there when we get back.” Sam said as he tried to relax his brother, but Dean gripped the wheel of Baby, in his mind he can see {Y/N} sleeping on the couch.

“ Sam, I’m fine.” Dean replied as they got to the bunker in no time flat, he parked Baby and gets the key to unlock the Bunker. {Y/N} hears the familiar engine of Baby, she smiled as she sees both Sam and Dean coming in, Dean gets to {Y/N}’s side and smiles, he pulls the blanket and feels his child moving within his mate, she sat up with the help of Dean.

“ You feeling ok?” Dean asked as she smiled at him and leaned on him.

“ Baby’s been a bit mobile inside.” {Y/N} said as Sam smiled at the two, but {Y/N} groaned loudly, she feels something burst from her, only to see that her water had broken and drenched the floor at her feet, Dean is very shocked.

“ I’m going into labor.” {Y/N} said slightly shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries rushing {Y/N} to a hospital, but she gives advise that makes Dean concerned.

Dean just stood there, {Y/N} was confused, and Sam got to {Y/N}’s side.

“ Dean?” {Y/N} asked as she saw Dean’s pupils widen.

“ What do you mean…Your water broke?” Dean asked as {Y/N} sighed.

“ It means the baby’s coming Deano.” {Y/N} whimpered as Sam kept her up, Dean went wide eyed.

“ Wait right now?” Dean asked as he placed his hands on her belly.

“ In four day…yes Dean right now!” {Y/N} scolded, Dean was still trying to process this in his mind, but {Y/N} smiled.

“ We have to get you to a hospital.” Sam said as {Y/N} smiled.

“ Uh…guys?” {Y/N} asked as she realized that Dean’s hands were still upon her belly.

“ Yes? Are you uncomfortable?” Dean asked as {Y/N} shook her head.

“ Mermaids give birth in bodies of natural water, if I give birth in a dry area, I could give birth to a stillborn.” {Y/N} said as she felt a drop of her tear going down her, Dean was surprised.

“ Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked as {Y/N} looked up at him, her {E/C} eyes staring into his concerned green pools.

“ Because, I was afraid to.” {Y/N} said honestly, Sam started to think about bodies of water.

“ The Pond, it’s not too far from here.” Sam said as {Y/N} was shaking, her contractions were getting somewhat worse.

“ WE must be going, please tell me you guys have the bag in the car?” {Y/N} asked, Dean smiled, then kissed his mate, Sam smiled and helped {Y/N} get to the Impala, luckily the bag was in the trunk, {Y/N} got into the back.

“ Sam?” Dean asked his younger brother, whom turned to him, Dean tossed Sam something, Sam then caught the object, he opened his hand and saw the keys to the Impala.

“ Drive us there, I’m gonna stay in the back with {Y/N}.” Dean told his younger brother, Sam nodded and Dean got the garage opened, Sam drove out and Dean quickly closed the garage, he then got into the back and got {Y/N} to lay on him.

“ Get going Sam.” Dean grunted as {Y/N} whimpered, feeling another contraction, Sam drove and got their car to the pond, the water glowing a bit, calling to the Mermaid in the back of the Impala.

“ I need the water.” {Y/N} whimpered as Dean picked up his heavily pregnant mate close to the water, when they got close to the water it started to glow a little.

“ I need to rid myself of clothes.” {Y/N} whimpered as she felt her contractions getting slightly worse.

“ Sam, get the bag, I’ll help her.” Dean said as Sam nodded, as his younger brother went to the Impala, Dean removed {Y/N}’s bottoms and her flannel, luckily she was only wearing a bra, but she sheds it off and gets in the water.

“ Feels better?” Dean asked as he smiled, {Y/N} nods and cried out.

“ What? What’s wrong?” Sam asked as he came back, luckily {Y/N} long {H/C} hair covered her chest.

“ I’m in active labor.” {Y/N} whimpered before once again crying out.

“ Sam.” Dean grunted before taking his shirt and flannel off in one swift motion, he then got in the water and felt inside of {Y/N}.

“ I can feel the head.” Dean said as Sam got a blanket ready, but Sam also noticed that {Y/N} had packed twine.

“ I have to push.” {Y/N} whimpered, Dean watched as {Y/N}’s mouth clenched, she kept pushing then stopped.

“ How are you not transforming?” Sam asked as {Y/N} clenched again.

“ Mermaids usually move to the place they were born…..to give birth, but I…had to use the resources closest to me.” {Y/N} panted as Sam nodded, but {Y/N} screamed as she gave a large push, she felt herself stretching.

“ You’re doing so good.” Dean said as he encouraged her, {Y/N} panted hard and felt another contraction, she screamed as she felt the baby come out, Dean luckily caught it.

“ You did it {Y/N}.” Dean cried as he felt the tears, he had the baby in his arms, it was quiet, but when Dean gave his child to {Y/N}, it cried out, screaming it’s tiny lungs out, {Y/N} let her tears loose, she noticed that the baby had some scales on its legs.

“ Our child has my nature.” {Y/N} said as Dean smiled, seeing the dark blue scales upon the legs, {Y/N} made a claw come out.

“ Sam get the twine.” {Y/N} said as Sam obeyed, giving the twine to {Y/N}, she then cut the cord connecting the baby to her, Dean tied the cord that was connected to his child.

“ What’s the gender?” Sam asked as {Y/N} smiled.

“ It’s a boy.” {Y/N} say smiling happily, Sam smiled, Dean had a son.

“ He’s perfect.” Dean cried as {Y/N} smiled, she winced as she felt the womb detaching the afterbirth, it left her and she got out of the water, the baby Winchester cried out and {Y/N} began to feed him.

“ Dean, I have an idea for a name.” {Y/N} said with a smile, Dean smiled.

“ Bobby.” {Y/N} says as Dean went wide eyed.

“ That’s perfect. Bobby John.” Dean said with a smile, the three of them went home, with {Y/N} carrying the new baby


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since {Y/N} gave birth and everything is perfect.

__ It’s been two years since {Y/N} gave birth to her and Dean’s son, Bobby John.

“ He’s so perfect, he has your hair.” Dean says as {Y/N} smiled at this, Bobby smiled at his mother as they walked to the pond, Sam already had food and a blanket down.

“ Of course he is, he’s our son.” {Y/N} said with a smile, Dean lean in and kissed her, Bobby giggled and {Y/N} pulled away and kissed her baby boy.

“ Love you too.” {Y/N} whispered as she smiled at her child, Dean then took his son to the blanket, where Sam smiled.

“ How’s my nephew?” Sam asked as Bobby grabbed his uncle’s hand.

“ He’s a perfect baby boy.” Dean said as Bobby was really interested in Sam’s hand, but while the brothers talked, {Y/N} removed her clothes and jumped into the water, bubbles arose as {Y/N} transformed, her tail feeling good in the water.

“ She’s the one for you.” Sam said as he saw {Y/N} rise up, her {H/C} hair slick with the water.

“ I know.” Dean said smiling, Sam took Bobby into his arms as Dean walked over to {Y/N}, she moved to the dock and got up.

“ I’m glad you're mine.” Dean said smiling as he moved some of her hair to see the mark on her neck.

“ You're my soulmate.” {Y/N} whispered as Dean smirked, he then kissed her, pulling him to her more so that they couldn’t separate, but Dean pulled his lips from hers and rested their foreheads against each others.

“ You're perfect.” Dean said smiling, {Y/N} smiled at this, the two of them looked at their son in Sam's arms, the boy smiled at his parents, everything was alright and to them this was their Silver Lining.


End file.
